Dragon King Longinus
Summary In a world of all Mythologies and Legends, the Dragon King Longinus stands above all. He is the King of Dragons who dominates all who resist, and burns those who submit. He is the Dragon who later kills the Silver Holy Dragon; Jesus who would later manifest in the mortal realm as the Avatar of Jesus being executed by a man named Longinus. Personality Longinus is very serious. He has an innate want to dominate and destroy everything he puts his eyes upon, although he holds himself back. When challenged, he holds nothing back and will utterly destroy those who oppose him with primal fire and death. He has a very small sense of humour, although the humour and jokes he does crack are usually dad jokes. He has no sense of mortality nor humility, and as such he finds himself incapable of relating with the beings he massacres or for his victims in combat. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Ata' Longinus Origin: Dragon King! Gender: Male Age: Not Applicable Classification: The Dragon King of Domination | The Dragon of Denouement Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B, Likely higher | Low 2-C, Likely 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Resurrection, Hellfire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Astral Destruction, Statistics Amplification (Passively gets more and more powerful the harder he is pushed), Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Healing (Via consuming fire), Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification and Existence Erasure (Longinus' flames are able to burn away an opponent until they lose their abilities and their very existence erased), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Statistics Reduction, Most Elemental Attacks, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Magic (Most magic simply bounce off his scales), Void Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation | Everything prior to a significantly higher extent with Time Travel, Acausality (Type 2), Dimensional Travel and Immersion (Fiction and Reality is considered no different to Longinus as they're both mediums that only exists as thoughts and ideas of God), Abstract Existence (Type 2; As long as Dragons as a concept exists, so too will the Dragon King), Timeline Devouring, Non-Corporeal, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Resistance to Law Manipulation (God who created the Laws of Physics, Causality, Information, etc. is unable to apply these to Longinus), Omniscience (As Longinus exists outside of any one God's domain, he is not subject to their omniscience), Fate Manipulation (Longinus only operates as he does because his fundamental existence is untethered and is unguided by Fate; leaving him to truly make his own purpose) Attack Potency: At least City Level, Likely higher (In a single clash against The Demon King, Satan, the sheer shockwave generated completely wiped Modern-Day Manhattan off the face of the map. Defeated and absorbed the Sky Serpent's powers, who is large enough by itself to swallow cities whole. His landing in the past was able to completely destroy and sink Atlantis) | Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (It is confirmed by Longinus himself that he still holds memories of countless Timelines that existed prior to the present one, and that even he has forgotten how many years he has lived for or how many timelines he has eaten and as such, the true extent of his powers gained from said Timelines. Is on a level where God would barely register as a threat, with God being the Collective Will of hundreds of Worlds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually traveled the distance between Antarctica to Manhattan in a mere 12 Seconds), likely Sub-Relativistic (Said to have razed the Old Martians and went to Earth all within 2 Hours of eachother, or roughly 4% the SoL) | Infinite, Possibly Immeasurable (Is able to move around and operate normally despite Time being slowed to complete 0% Progression. Later also says that he exists beyond traditional, Linear time multiple times) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Possibly Class T (The Volcano and Mountain Olympus Mons on Mars was caused by the Old Martians dropping an entire mountain on Longinus, where he promptly shoved it off of himself with little worse for wear) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher | Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Durability: Large Mountain Level (Had the Mountain that would become/cause Olympus Mons on Mars dropped on him with absolutely no damage) | Low Multiverse Level (God, who's the Collective Will of Hundreds of Worlds, can barely get Longinus' attention let alone harm him) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Planetary (Longinus is acutely aware of all going-ons on at least a planetary scale and is able to practically instantly use magic to attack or otherwise deal with them) | Multiversal (Longinus is unbound by any timeline and is able to attack through any which one; with attacking from one timeline away or a billion timelines away being no different to Longinus) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Unknown, likely Supergenius (Is so old that he has outlived countless amounts of Timelines. Longinus knows the complete intricacies of Magic, the Intelligent Soul, and the Strings of Fate that binds all mortals. Longinus' brain is described as having an "Uncapped IQ", meaning that Longinus is essentially able to spontaneously create intelligence should he wish) | Unknown, Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Longinus has devoured numerous Worlds alongside their Gods; likely absorbing their intelligence into himself) Weaknesses: While most attacks harmlessly bounce off his scales or are resisted in some form or another, attacks by other Dragons are able to do more damage than if performed by other beings | None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Mortal Avatar | God Slayer Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Kings